The new half demon
by hibikiii
Summary: -HIATUS-AU Kagome Higurashi,A wolf hanyou. Inu,Mir,San, are looking for Naraku, as is Kagome and Shippo. What happens when they meet?Who kills people?Who has the Jewel? summary sucks but story will be good, I hope. KIKYO BASHING! OOC KAGOME -I think-
1. They meet

HELLO PEOPLE! Its Inukag inlove in my first story! I need flames to know what's wrong with my story, k? Anyway… ill start after the disclaimer. OH! THERE IS KIKYO BASHING! I REPEAT THERE IS KIKYO BASHING! Ooh and there might be some martial arts…

**DISCLAMER!: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THE SHOW- OR THE PEOPLE-AND I DON'T OWN THE NAMES OF EXTRA MINOR CHARACTORS I MIGHT ADD. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI OWNS THEM. IF I OWNED THEM, HEH! THE GANG WOULD HAVE KILLED KINKY-HO BY THEIR OWN HANDS AND INUYASHA AND KAGOME WOULD HAVE BEEN CHEERING… YEA… ANYWAY-! TO THE STORY!**

On one beautiful day, a village was getting slaughtered by a very beautiful half demon young lady, known as Kagome Higurashi. She had red eyes, (not where the white part's supposed to be) black raven hair with two black furry appendages with red inside. (you know how Inuyasha's ears are like white on the outside and pink on the inside? Well Kagome's are like that except red inside and black/raven colored outside)

She had a black and red tail that was wildly wagging, and she wore a black haori with a death sign on the back, and a normal black hakama. She was smirking as she killed a man. She then saw a woman holding her a little kid.

"Please don't hurt my daughter! I beg of you!" The woman begged. Kagome just sliced her head off and looked at the little kid.

"Hi kid, do ya wanna die and be with your family? Or live and be alone- with no one to take care of you?" Kagome asked the kid. The kid looked at her and shook in fear when Kagome's red eyes bore through her soul. The child seemed to be thinking about it before sobbing out.

"I wanna… die. But make it fast and painless ok? I wanna see my family as soon as possible. Please?" She kid said. Kagome looked at her smiling, happy that she gets to kill another person, and a child, no less, that almost all wanted to live!

"Good luck in heaven kid!" She said as she dug her claws in the kid's chest and ripped out her heart. She smiled and started running to her small fox demon friend named Shippo.

"Shippo! Come on! I got some food!" She yelled.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE!**

"Inuyasha come on! Let's call it a day! We can search for Naraku tomorrow!" A young man, Miroku, said to Inuyasha.

"Keh. Weak humans. Fine! But tomorrow we're stopping later than today" Inuyasha said.

"I'll get some fish." Sango said as she ran off into the forest. Inuyasha said a small "keh" and Miroku said "ok" as she left.

Sango and Kirara just landed at the lake when they heard crying from a child. "Come Kirara let's see who's crying" She said as they got up.

They found a young boy with red flaming hair, and you know what he was wearing. (The usual) He had a fox tail, fangs, and paws on his hind legs. He seemed to have lost someone.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked him. He looked at her with his big eyes.

"I can't find my friend Kagome!" He sobbed out. She looked at him with sympathy.

"Well, what about your parents?" She asked him.

"They were killed by the thunder brothers a year ago." He responded, she knows what it was like to have no parents, so she decided to invite him to the group till he finds his friend.

"Would you like to come with us to our group until you and your friend find each other?" She asked the little boy.

"O-okay…" He said as he got up.

"Great! What's your name? I'm Sango, and this is Kirara," She explained as they started walking to camp.

"I'm Shippo!" Shippo answered as they found the camp and sat down.

"Sango, who's the runt!" Inuyasha asked Sango. Shippo started staring at Inuyasha.

"He's a kid that I found in the forest. SHOOT! I forgot the food!" She said. Miroku looked at her with a calm face.

"That's alright my dear, you were taking long so Inuyasha decided to get some rabbit and stuff." He said as he studied Shippo. Inuyasha started to get annoyed at Shippo for staring at him so he yelled at him.

"What! What do you want runt?" He yelled at Shippo.

"You're a half demon?" He asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah so what?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

Shippo just looked at him again before answering, "Nothing it's just that my friend is a half demon too! A wolf half demon" Everyone looked at him in shock after he said that.

"There's another half demon? And a wolf one, too! I thought that it was strictly forbidden for a wolf demon to mate a human!" (I know that in the anime and manga I think you can, but this is my story xD!) Miroku said, Cleary more shocked than the rest.

"It still is! But my friend told me that her parents ran away to mate and get married and stuff. And we met this other half demon. He helped me when I was dying because Naraku tried to kill us, and I got the most damage. But I'm fine now." Shippo said. Sango was going to say something but someone yelling got their attention.

"Shippo!" They heard from what seemed to be a woman's voice.

"Kagome!" He yelled as Kagome got into view, with arms full of food.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango just at the food as she sat down next to Shippo.

"Hi! Who the hell are you people?" Kagome asked cheerfully as they snapped back to real life.

"They let me stay here until we found each other, Kagome! They are nice people and you should give them some of our food! You have more than enough." Shippo exclaimed as Kagome thought about it for a minute before asking who wants what.

"Can I have the fish?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Can I have the soup?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Feh, gimme the chicken, wench" Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Of course. Shippo, do you want the nuts?" She asked Shippo while starting to cook the fish, soup and chicken.

"Yea!" Shippo said as he got the nuts but then dropped them in the fire.

"Kagome! They fell! Get them!" Shippo sobbed.

"Why don't you! You wanted them! Get them before they burn to ash" Kagome yelled at him, the others looking at her shocked for telling a child to get nuts from a fire, where he can get burned.

"Please Kagome! No one else knows how to do it!" Shippo cried. Kagome finally gave in.

"Fine, fine. Next time is more careful! CHESTNUTS ROASTING ON AN OPEN FIRE!" She exclaimed before she started getting the nuts without getting burned (If you watch Ranma ½, then you would know the technique Lol) as the group watched in amazement.

"Thanks Kagome! Would you teach me that soon?" Shippo asked nicely as the group still looked at her in shock at how she didn't have one small burn on her hands.

"When you are older. Now eat! I didn't get you the nuts just so you can talk and play with them!" Kagome yelled at him. The group seemed to have staring as a hobby, because they didn't move one bit since they saw what she did.

"What do ya want? Your food? It'll be ready soon! Stop staring at me! Geez…" Kagome said, Miroku seemed to be the first one who snapped back in reality since he looked up first.

"How-how did you do that? You didn't get burnt at all!" He exclaimed. She just looked at him with a smirk and shrugged.

"My technique, I invented it fighting with this idiot that thought he could beat me. He's dead now, gladly." She said with a smug look on her face. "Oh look, the food's done! Here ya go!" She said passing out the food.

"Oh, we didn't get to introduce ourselves, I'm Sango, the monk next to me is Miroku, and the half demon next to him is Inuyasha. What's your name?" Sango said/asked.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi! Nice to meet you people, whatcha people doing out here? Searching for something?" She said/asked.

"Keh, were looking for Naraku. What about you wench?" Inuyasha asked. She looked up instantly.

"You're looking for him too! What did he do to you people?" She asked.

"Many years ago he gave my grandfather a Kazaana and now all the sons are cursed with it, until he gets killed, Sango's village was attacked and killed by him and his demons, and her younger brother is now under Naraku's control. Inuyasha's parent were killed by him and wants to avenge them. What about you?" Miroku explained. Kagome's and Shippo's eyes widened in shock when they heard about what happened to Sango's village.

"The thing that happened to Sango happened to me! Except for the brother thing. I have no brother. Do you know anything about Naraku? Or what day or night of the month he turns human?" Kagome asked them, but they looked at her with puzzled faces.

"What do you mean by what day or night of each month that he turns human?" Inuyasha asked

"You guys didn't know that he was a half-demon?" They looked at her in shock when she said that. "Guess not…" She finished.

"How did you find out that he was a half demon?" Miroku asked.

"He said so himself. And he used to be onigumo, right? So he is a half demon! Anyway, ill be back. I gotta… do something." She said.

"Do what, Kagome?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Something…" She answered. Everyone was looking at them weirdly.

"But what Kagome!" Shippo asked again"I gotta take a piss! Okay! Geez…" She muttered the last part. Everyone looked at her weirdly before chuckling quietly. Unfortunately for them, she has great hearing.

"I heard that!" They heard.

And that's it for the first chapter! People! Tell me what I did wrong here k? I'll try to fix it! Anyway… yea… goodbyes till the next chapter? OH! CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME THINK OF AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! It will be up soon!


	2. The Shikon Jewel

Hi people! This is INUKAG INLOVE for the next chapter who might read it in the future xD anyway, the disclaimer will be after this. I am extremely sorry that I  
>Disclaimer: I do NOT own any anime! At all! I don't even own a dvd or a manga! (except for the one for the Azumanga Daioh manga lol the big one that costs $25.00) Nothing! So don't sue me! (UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE ABOUT $5.06 lol)<br>"Talking"  
>'<em>Thinking<em>'  
><span><strong><strong>  
>They started walking looking for Naraku the next day. Kagome and Inuyasha were in the front. Kagome thought that it was a boring day since no demons wanted to come and fight them and they hadn't even seen a village yet, so she asked Inuyasha if he wanted to race.<p>

"Feh, I can beat you any day. We don't need to race to prove it wench." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked a little annoyed at the name.

"Are you scared that I might beat you, Jack ass?" She asked, as he growled at the name and she stuck her tongue out.

"Fine, we'll race!" Inuyasha said.

"Yay! Okay, 1, 2, 3!" Kagome said as they ran.  
>So far, Inuyasha was winning.<p>

"Who do you think will win? Inuyasha or Kagome? I think Inuyasha's going to win! Even though I knew Kagome longer..." Shippo said to Sango and Miroku. They both nodded.

"I agree, Inuyasha is most likely to win." Miroku said, looking in the direction the two ran.  
><strong>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx WITH INU AND KAG… xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<br>**'_I'm going to beat him! I know I will! This guy is obviously strong and fast, so if I beat him, I might be better than I think I am!_' Kagome thought with a small smile, still racing, passing the many kinds of colorful trees since it was fall.

'_Hah! I'm so going to win! That wench can't win in a race with me, even when I die!_' Inuyasha mused, smirking, before all of a sudden hitting something invisible and almost falling. 'What the hell is that!' He thought.

_'Huh? What's the Inuyasha guy or whatever doing?'_ Kagome thought before hitting the invisible thing that Inuyasha hit, and fell. "Ow…"

The invisible thing shook all of a sudden and changed colors until it changed to green. It seemed like a chameleon demon, and it seemed like it was from royalty, since it had a crown on its head.

"You dare wake me, the king of the north-east chameleon demon kingdom, from my nap during my journey of looking for the Shikon jewel?" The demon said, its eyes looking everywhere.

_'That thing's kinda creepy… Wait- The jewel! He's looking for the jewel? That's not good…_' She thought, panicking.  
>"I sense great power coming from the hanyou wench! You must have the jewel!" The demon said.<br>'_Feh, yea, right! If she was using that damn jewel, she would have won the race._' Inuyasha thought flexing his claws.  
>The chameleon demon decided that the power that was coming out of Kagome was probably something along the lines of the jewel, so he attacked her. He hit her with his tail and threw her to a tree, causing a jewel to come out of her haori.<p>

'_The Jewel! No! I gotta get it! The Inuyasha guy would probably want it too!_' Kagome thought, trying to get back up.  
>"The jewel WAS there! Now I will become stronger!" The chameleon demon king said joyously walking to the jewel. Once he was close enough, he was going to get it with his tongue until a sharp pain on his back stopped him.<p>

"Feh, if anyone's gettin' the jewel, it's me." Inuyasha said grabbing it, smirking.

"No! Give that to me! It's mine!" Kagome yelled at him while trying to take the jewel. 'That's it. If he doesn't give me the jewel soon, I'm really going to hurt him!' Kagome thought angrily.

"No, give ME the jewel. I am a king, therefore I can make my servants and slaves kill you." The chameleon demon king said.

"You're the king of the chameleon demons, not of the world!" Inuyasha said before running.  
>"Hey! Give me that damn jewel!" Kagome yelled. 'Bastard! Taking the Shikon jewel, MY Shikon jewel, and running away with it! I am going to kill him!' That was her last thought before running after him, leaving the chameleon demon thinking about what he should do, all alone.<p>

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX WITH THE REST OF THE GROUP XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**  
>"Where are they now? Did they go in another direction?" Sango asked.<p>

"Give me the Jewel! It's mine! I'll kill you, I swear it!" They heard Kagome's voice not too far away from the rest of the group.

"The… Jewel….? What's she talking about, Shippo? What Jewel?" Miroku asked with a puzzled face.

_'What happened? Why is she yelling about it? Did someone find out?' _Shippo worriedly thought, not hearing someone calling him and trying to get him out of his trance.

"Shippo! Shippo! What Jewel is Kagome yelling about?" Sango asked with a perplexed face.

"Um… Well… You see…" Shippo tried to tell them about the Shikon jewel, until he recalled something important.  
><em>….….FLASHBACK!...<br>A five-year-old Shippo playing with a 16-year-old Kagome were outside rolling around on the green grass, watching the clouds and talking. _

_"Kagome? Why do you hide that pretty Jewel? Why don't you show it off to the mean people that always call you those mean words?" Shippo asked Kagome. _

_"... Shippo… I hide it because many people want it for selfish reasons… My mother gave this to me before… you know what happened, so I have it as a memory. I will never taint this Jewel like so many people and demons want." Kagome said. Her voice seemed normal to Shippo, but he heard a bit of sadness in her voice when she started to speak about her mother. _

_"Oh… I'm sorry for saying anything Kagome." Shippo looked at Kagome with big, sad eyes.  
><em> 

"_No, it's fine." Kagome spoke. They stopped talking and started to watch the clouds again, each in their own little worlds.  
>After a while, Kagome spoke.<br>"Shippo?"  
>"Yea, Kagome?" Shippo responded, looking at her.<br>"Shippo, if we ever meet anyone or anything looking for this Jewel, never tell them about it, please. Tell the people who are asking that it doesn't exist. That it was used by a demon a long time ago. If anyone hears us speaking about it, we kill them! They can't hear about it! No one can find out about it!" Kagome exclaimed looking at Shippo. _

_"I promise Kagome! I'll never let you down!" He said to her. She was like an older sister to him. He will never let her down, and he knows that she'll never let him down as long as she lives.  
>That's why he hesitated about telling them.<br>….….END FLASHBACK...….…_  
>"Shippo! Come on! What Jewel is she talking about? Is it important? Is it great? Is it an heirloom?" Sango asked impatiently.<p>

Shippo decided that since they were so desperate, he was going to tell half the truth. And then lie. He also decided that he wanted them to think that it was important enough for her to be yelling for it.

"It's… It's an heirloom! That... First came from the ocean... Yeah! It was first made in the ocean and then it was given to an Emperor of china, and then it was brought here by Chinese demons, before it was given to her ancestors and then passed down to her. It's one of the last things that her mother gave to her, before she died." Shippo smartly said. Everyone seemed to have believed his story since they were nodding and Sango even said a little, "Oh…"  
><strong><br>CRASH!**  
>"Get over here bastard! Give me that Jewel! It's mine!" They heard a VERY mad Kagome say.<p>

"Oh no! We gotta get there fast before she gets REALLY mad!" Shippo said before running to the direction that they heard the crash and the yell.

"Wait! Shippo! Come on Sango!" Miroku said before they all started to follow Shippo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx WITH INU AND KAG… xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx like a few minutes before…  
><strong>

"Give me the Jewel! Ugh! I should have known you were one of those selfish bastards!" Kagome yelled chasing him through the thick, green forest.

"Feh. Why should I? I'm going to become full demon, and some damn wench isn't gonna stop me!"

Inuyasha happily said stopping at a tree for no reason.

"Bastard!" She yelled before hitting the same tree that he stopped at, making it fall and make a big CRASH sound. Fortunately for Inuyasha, he saw that blow coming and quickly sprinted off again.

"Get over here bastard! Give me that Jewel! It's mine!" She yelled before running after him.  
><em>'I'll get him no matter what!<em>' Kagome thought angrily, running faster than she was running before.

'_Keh. The wench will never catch me!_' Inuyasha thought, amusing himself. He looked back to see her not far behind before frowning. '_Damn!'_  
><br>That's it! I'd like to thank the people that reviewed, and my beta reader, 3lue 3utterfly! Thanks a lot!  
>And sorry this chapter took long! I'll try not to take this long for any other chapter! K! Till next time!<p> 


End file.
